


Moonlight, water, dancing

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for anuna_81's <a href="http://anuna-81.livejournal.com/219615.html">Shep-a-thon</a>, Prompt: Romance/Fluff: Moonlight, water, dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight, water, dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> AN: Emmylou Harris - To know him is to love him

They'd been sitting quietly against the guardrail to the gently rippling water, shoulder to shoulder, watching their people teaching the lambada, of all things, to a group of Teyla's warriors.  It'd been a good party, high spirits all around to celebrate Teyla's wedding.  And now in the wee hours of the morning, the bride and groom had made their escape, some folks had started their own mini parties in corners; over drinks or tablets, talking, playing or laughing.  And the centre of the room was still a dance floor for those with energy to spare.

Elizabeth laughed as she watched Laura Cadman drag a hapless Carson into the intimate embrace of the dance, and then end up being led around the floor herself as the Scotsman turned the tables on her.  Elizabeth's legs were stretched out comfortably and her hands rested in her lap, one holding the remnants of a drink, and she was resisting the urge to ignore the fact that the wide open doors in front of them, and the moonlight above, meant they were in plain sight, because as warm and happy as she was, she still wanted to lean her head on John's shoulder.  And when his fingers snuck over her thigh and discretely mingled with her free hand, she turned and smiled at him with misty pleasure.

They'd been living together since shortly after the Great Storm, but he still kept official quarters of his own and they didn't make a point of their relationship.  Not quite hidden, it was so low-key that most people managed to forget about it.  Sitting side by side was okay, but cuddling would have been far too obvious.  Though over the years, they'd been known to slip from time to time, and had found little ways to keep close -like holding hands in the shadows of moonlight.  It wasn't  the same as curling into his chest and being wrapped in his arms, but Elizabeth knew that as soon as they got home she could drag him to their own balcony and get any comfort she wanted.

And he knew it too, she thought as he winked, grinning as he went back to watching the floor show.

The music changed as she continued to look at him, changing to a simple country melody.  She turned back to the entertainment centre, catching sight of Katie Brown slipping away from the keyboard and going to drag Rodney away from his energetic 'conversation' with Zelenka.

~~To know, know, know him.  Is to love, love, love him.

Besides her, John chuckled and she got up without looking, holding her hand down to him as he shifted his grin to her.

He gave her his willingly enough, asking curiously, "'Lisabeth?"

As she pulled him up and tugged him to the side, away from the doors and into the darkness, Elizabeth understood the song perfectly well.  That tender, happy smile he kept trained on her as she slipped into his arms and encouraged him to dance made anything worthwhile.

He wasn't fond of dancing at the best of times and she could just guess what her shy flyboy thought of the song, but he humoured her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and even humming the refrain into her temple before he mumbled with laughter she could just *hear*, "You don't really.. *believe* that, do you?"

She could never have imagined feeling so much for a man until she'd met John Sheppard, but now?  She smiled tenderly, sliding her palms to his cheek and pulling him close, stopping just before they kissed, "I do." 


End file.
